Blackout  Hidan and Deidara
by mimochild
Summary: Deidara x Hidan. Hidan, tired and weak after a long mission, lays on the sofa, half asleep. A storm thunders outside, and a supposed blackout is triggered. Deidara turns up, and he isn't acting normal... Starts getting violent... YAOI, some adult themes.


Hidan had never realised how comfortable the red sofas in the common room were until now. He was fatigued from his earlier mission, and had lost a lot of blood, so he lay on his back on the sofa, one leg bent, his head on the arm rest and his right arm trailing off the edge. His cloak was slung over the back of the sofa, soaked from the rain.

The storm outside brought more and more rain, and cracks of thunder and lightning woke Hidan every time he almost fell into sleep. He was grateful for this; Jashin only knew what his comrades would do if he fell asleep our in the open like this.

Hidan rolled onto his side and studied the back of the sofa. It looked clean from a distance, but up this close, the stains were obvious: coffee, chocolate, blood and some other bodily fluid. Sighing, he closed his eyes to block out the blinding spotlights- or was about to, when the lights went out for him.

Blackout.

"It must be- the lightning must have struck a wire- or something" Hidan thought, and calmed himself down from the shock.

"Hello Hidan-Chan, hmm"

"...Deidara?"

"That's me, hmm" came the reply from behind him, closer than the first.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hidan said mockingly. He wasn't in the mood to be tolerant of Deidara's games.

"That's not very nice Hidan, hmm"

"I don't care." He knew he was being blunt and rude, and that wasn't usually his style, but he was tired and his stitching was coming undone.

"You're bleeding, hmm."

"Yes Deidara, I know. What do you want?"

Hidan heard Deidara crouch behind him. He had never trusted Deidara much, so rolled over to see what the blonde was doing.

Deidara had leaned in far too close for Hidan's liking. He drew back, but too late. Deidara had already caught his neck, a bit too tightly to be messing around. "You, hmm." And he laughed, a scary, almost psychotic laugh. One that Hidan was used to from his comrades… Except Deidara.

"Deidara- what are you doing? Get off!" He struggled, clawing at Deidara's hand closing tighter around his throat.

Deidara pushed his captive back by his throat, so he was pinned to the sofa.

"Convenient, this blackout, isn't it, hmm? I have you pinned with one hand, and no one will know hmm…"

Hidan pulled and the fingers around his neck more desperately now. "D- Deidara! St-op! I c-… I can't breathe…"

"Hnhn, I know, you don't like people touching your neck, do you hmm?" he picked at a stitch with one fingernail. "Could bleed so easily, couldn't you, hmm?"

"Dei… Don't- stop it!"

"Why should I hmm?"

"Just- get off!" He couldn't say it hurt- he didn't want to seem weak in front of Deidara.

"Hn, not so strong now, are you? A bit pathetic hmm…"

Hidan grimaced. Deidara had hit him where it hurt, and he knew it. Hidan kicked out and struggled wildly, trying to throw punches at Deidara, but Deidara forced him into submission by forcing him down by his throat. Hidan didn't want to suffocate, not again. He shook his head, and tried to take a gasping breath.

"What, hmm? Scared? Nothing you can do, and you don't like it, hmm…"

Hidan's eyes widened. When he'd said those words… He sounded just like… No- he couldn't let his memories flood back. He had to get out of Deidara's grip.

Deidara was in one of his moods, his psycho moods, where he'd sit in the dark, and usually would talk to no one. Mostly, he was just ignored. But Hidan couldn't help but wonder sometimes, what he was like when he DID talk in those moods. Now he knew. He struggled one last time, a feeble attempt. His strength was gone. He relaxed, feeling weak and pathetic.

"What's wrong Hidan? Can't fight back, hmm? What a shame hmm…" Dei said, drawing a kunai from inside his cloak with his spare hand.

"What are you doing…?" Hidan was scared. He knew it, admitted it to himself. Deidara knew it too, and thrived off of it. He grinned. Put the small blade to Hidan's face and pressed it just hard enough for Hidan to feel it, but not hard enough to draw blood. Yet.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, hmm." Deidara released Hidan's throat and pulled himself on top of Hidan, keeping the kunai still on Hidan's cheek with his left hand. He pushed down hard on Hidan's left shoulder so he couldn't move.

"Deidara, what is wrong with you!? Get off me!"

"No! Shut up Hidan, hmm." The knife pushed harder on Hidan's skin. "Or I'll make you." Deidara added, grinning, very close to Hidan's face.

Quietly, trying to keep calm but his voice shaking, Hidan shifted and said "Deidara. Get. Off. Me."

"Hnhn, you wont get anywhere like that hmm. I'll have you begging me before I stop, hmm! Now shut up."

Hidan was about to refuse, but he couldn't. Deidara's lips were pressed to his in a furious kiss. He tried to push Deidara off, but Deidara simply pushed harder on the kunai in his cheek, finally pushing hard enough to draw blood. It trickled down his cheek. Hidan cried out.

"Shhh…" whispered Deidara, biting Hidan's lip hard.

Outside the room, Hidan heard footsteps. Two sets. He prayed silently that they would come in. Thinking quickly, he struggled again, and, as expected Deidara pushed the kunai deeper into his cheek. He grimaced and cried out, louder than before.

He heard the door swing open, and the light flicked on. Deidara dropped the kunai and swore.

"What are you doing Deidara?"

It was Itachi. Hidan was thankful. He and Itachi had grown close- as close to friends as Itachi would ever get – and he knew Deidara wouldn't dare stand up to or ignore Itachi. Deidara quickly stood up, shamefaced, and walked out of the room. Itachi looked at Hidan, and didn't say anything, but Hidan knew from the look in his face Itachi would be talking to Deidara a lot more than just asking what he was doing. Itachi left the room, and Hidan sighed. His hand went to his cheek, and blood coated the tips of his fingers. He picked up the fallen kunai and put it on the side. He knew with an impending certainty that Deidara would be back. And there would be a blackout again.


End file.
